Living With the Jurgens
by Elves-Ate-My-Ramen
Summary: Take a look into the life of the little sister of Europe's best beyblader. When she's rejected by him, she meets a few new friends. Will they make Robert finally care about his baby sister, or will they just make matters worse? No pairings just yet.
1. Mornings Suck

**EAMR:** Okay, I know I can't stick to one story at a time but my other one just wasn't as magnificant as I first thought. So instead, I'm replacing it with this! It had the Majestics in it! It's very majestic! Ha ha, no. Yeah, so I'll be working on this story for a while and instead of waiting for a bunch of fat asses to click the stupid 'reply' button, I'll just post as I go. . I'm so kind towards others. So here's the story!

Disclaimer:I have made a poem for this special occasion. (Okay, so this poem isn't mine, but I can't really remember who wrote it so...) Ahem.

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Me no own,  
And you no sue!

* * *

With a groan I rolled over on my denim and jaguar bed and searched blindly for the beeping nuisance. After a few tries I finally found the snooze button and slammed my fist on it, making the noise cease. I sighed with relief and attempted to drift back to sleep, but to no avail. The beeping noise began again and I hit the clock once more. 

Too bad that didn't work either. The stupid alarm turned back on –God knows how. I sat up furiously with my dark, purple-burgundy hair flying in every direction. I shot a glare towards the clock and grabbed the stupid thing. I tugged at the wire and tore it out from its socket. I watched with an evil grin as the red light faded.

But by some retarded miracle the red light came back on and the beeping started again. "This thing is possessed!" I shouted angrily as I threw the silver alarm clock at the wall. It cracked in half and the beeping dyed out. With a laugh of accomplishment, I pulled the covers back over my head. "Heh, stupid clock thinks it can outsmart me?" I mumbled as I snuggled my head on my soft, cotton pillow.

A noise began ringing in my ears a few seconds later and my silver eyes shot open. "For fucks sake!" I shouted irritably, throwing the covers off, making the cold air meet my tan skin. I towered over the cracked alarm clock which beeped dimly. I picked it up and tapped the glass of it – like that did any good. It just made the beeping even louder.

With a growl I gripped the clock and threw it outside. "Burn in Hell!" I screamed out the window while shaking my fist as a few people, taking a morning walk, stared. But once they noticed who was causing the noise they shrugged and shook their heads.

"I hate mornings," I mumbled slamming the shutters close. I thought about heading back to bed but decided against it seeing as I was already wide awake. With a heavy yawn I stepped out into the large hallway of the Jurgen Manor.

Yes, I live with the all great and mighty Robert Jurgen. In fact he's my older brother. Whoop-de-freakin-do. Sure he's famous, and rich, and has really cool looking hair… okay maybe not the hair part, but just because he's famous and rich doesn't make him nice. He's a grade-A jerk off. He talks weird too. I mean, who on Earth says uncouth? Aside from my brother, no one.

And why is he so pale? I mean, look at me! I'm pretty tan, not to mention short. Why am I short when he's like ten feet tall, too? Even his French friend is taller than me! Life's not fair, lemme tell ya.

Back to my point. Wait… what was I talking about before I started ranting about my stupid brother? Oh right! Yeah, not many people even know Robert has a little sister. (And I'm not little by the way. Just… height deprived. And he's not that much older too! He's only two years older, making me fourteen. Oh yeah baby! The big one-four! Oh right, the story.)

You see, I've never been really good at beyblading. In fact, I suck ass at blading. That's why he got the family bitbeast and blah, blah, blah. I'm sure he's said a few things about his history. (With out mentioning me might I add?) And even though I hate him so much, I still love him. It's a very complicated combination. I still cheer him and his little buddies on at their competitions. Not to mention, I help them celebrate, too. Yeah, so basically what I'm saying is that he's famous, I'm not. The End! Wasn't that a pleasant story? It must be because you're still reading it, aren't you? Of course you are. Ha! I gotcha there. Heh heh. Now back to my world.

My feet patted against the soft hallrug that covered the cold tile as I stumbled to walk. I still wasn't entirely used to walking just yet. As my brain started waking up, my balance got slightly better. I moaned and held my stomach as it growled noisily. "Food!" my poor tummy screamed at me, "Gimme food!" I stuck my tongue out with my eyes halfway open as I headed towards the large staircase.

I sloppily staggered down the stairs, almost tripping every two steps I took. I dragged myself into the kitchen and plopped lazily on the kitchen chair.

"Hello Maddie," Gustav said with a smile, "Shall I bring you your breakfast?"

"Oh yes, please!" I replied, almost begging.

With a laugh he nodded and went to fulfill his duty.

Heh heh, I said duty. Get it? Duty, doodie? Ha ha, I'm funny. Oh right, yeah, Gustav likes me better because I actually treat him like a person while Robert… well he's just Robert. A.k.a: a faggot. I let Gustav call me by my nickname and I also give him days off too without Robert knowing.

A few moments later Gustav walked in with the usual breakfast – bacon, cereal, eggs, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice. He knows I like oranges.

"Pull up a chair Gustav," I ordered, munching on a piece of bacon. We liked to converse at the beginning of the days. Robert says that I shouldn't, but since when do I listen to him?

"So Gustav, whatcha got planned for the day?" I asked sipping at my orange juice.

"Oh just the usual," he answered with a shrug, "Being a slave to your brother."

"Yeah, he can be a real pill. Hm… when was the last time I gave you a break?"

"About three days ago," Gustav replied, "Why?"

"Three days eh? That's three to many! I say it's time for another one," I said with a wink.

"Robert may get suspicious on how many chores you have set out for me."

"I'll just tell him that it's that time of month. It stops the questions immediately," I stated as me and Gustav laughed.

"You're too kind Maddie," he said with a smile.

"I know, I'm a saint," I said with an angelic expression.

"I wouldn't go that far," Gustav laughed.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Well have fun at the beach," I said with a wave, "I mean at WalMart."

A few minutes after Gustav left, I finished my morning meal and washed my dish. It was time to go do what I do best – bug the Hell outta Robert and his little palsies.

I walked back up the stairs and into my room to change into my day cloths. Digging through my closet, I hit the fashion jackpot.

I slipped on a green tank top with a short tanjacket over it with thin white, and light pink stripes, a light denim skirt with baggy pockets on the front with a loose brown belt with bullets on top of it, dark and light forest green striped stockings, and brown boots that stop right below my calves.

I checked the mirror, and I looked drop-dead sexy. Oh yeah! I should join the egotistical club. I think Robert's already a member. Maybe he's their leader? Heh, that's funny.

Now that I was wide-awake, I was wound up and a bit on the hyper side. Perfect. That was just the thing that got under Robert's ugly, pale skin. He could go for some lotion, too while were on the subject. I have some coconut lotion in my bathroom. Maybe that'll – oh yeah, I got off topic again, didn't I? That just comes along with the short attention span. It's like a two-for-one deal dude! Anyways.

I headed back down the stairs, and it felt like I was going to be going up and down these stairs all day from what it looked like. I walked down another long corridor searching for my target. A few moments of tracking, I finally found it. Turning the knob, I prepared my attack.

"Hello Robert!" I shouted in a sign-song voice with an enormous grin. My brother jumped up in his stupid looking armor from shock and glared at me as the others just looked.

"Madison! Can't you see we're training!" he shouted angrily as his beyblade fell to its side.

"Oh Robert, you're so mean to me. All I wanted to do was help!" I lied dramatically, "Can't a little girl love her big brother?" With that comment I gave him the biggest puppy-dog eyes in the world. I was an acting genius.

"Robert! How could you be so cruel?" Enrique asked falling for my little performance. He always was one of the denser people in the world.

"Yeah? How could you be such a big bully?" I question with a fake sob.

"It's just a trick," Robert stated folding his arms and rolling his eyes. I knew exactly what he was going to say next. My little sister is so uncouth.

"My little sister is so uncouth." Heh heh, I knew it.

"I dunno," Oliver said looking at me, "She looks pretty convincing."

"She takes acting classes," Johnny sneered. He always had to ruin things for me.

"Okay fine," I said returning back to normal, "I was making most of it up. But I still wanna hang with you guys."

"And just why is that?" Robert asked with the same tone as Johnny.

"Because I don't have anyone else to hang out with," I said quietly, "You always get to go places and meet a bunch of cool people while I'm stuck by myself."

The boys thought it over for a few seconds.

"I don't mind."

"We know _you_ don't mind Enrique," Johnny said rolling his eyes.

"No he's right, what's wrong with another person joining us?" Oliver asked. I loved that guy. He was always so sweet.

"Nothing," Robert started. Whoa, my brother didn't care if I hung out with him? That's weird.

"But there _is _something wrong with having my _little_ sister joining us." I knew it was too good to be true.

"I'm with Robert on that. I'm not having a _girl_ follow us like a lost puppy," Johnny declared, emphasizing on the girl part. God he gets on my nerves.

"So that's two against one," Robert stated.

"But there're four of you!" I declared.

"Yeah, but Enrique's vote doesn't count," Johnny said with a smirk.

"Fine," I huffed, "I'll go _find_ some people to chill with."

I headed towards the door. "Robert, you and Johnny are dickholes!"

With that I slammed the heavy door making the boom echo through the halls.

If the guys didn't want me around, then fine. I bet a lot of people would love to have me for a friend. But who?

* * *

**EAMR:** Don't you all just love Maddie's awesome story telling powers? I know I do! Man, the first chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. Took up five pages on Word. Please review! 


	2. The Beauty of the Rain

**EAMR:** I'm so sorry that this took so long to post up! I swear I had it ready earlier but my dad took the computer to work and didn't bring it back until Friday! Ah! I was going to die! Not really, but you get it. Ha ha. Okay no. Anyways. I'd like to thank two very special peoples!

**_Thank you hotredhead and JusticeDream! My only two reviewers! I love you both!_**

Ha ha, okay. My little eccentric moment is over now. Have fun reading chapter two! The Beauty of the Rain!

* * *

Taking a heavy breath, I stepped outside. Stupid Robert, he thinks he's so freakin' great along with Johnny - his retarded gay lover. What the Hell was his problem anyways? What did I do that was so terrible to make him hate me so much? It's not like I meant to blow up his macaroni art in Kindergarten. Who ever knew that macaroni and glue could be so flammable? Well there was that one time I put hot sauce in his strawberry smoothie, but that was just to get him back from… oh… I guess he didn't really do anything that time. Heh heh, oopsie. 

But other than macaroni and smoothies, I didn't do anything _that_ bad. And it's not like he's a reincarnation of Jesus himself either - he's done plenty of bad things in his time too. Like when he locked me in that closet after telling me that some leprechauns wanted to meet me. I trusted him on that! And when he told me that Oliver's unicolion was a unicorn trapped by a curse from Oliver's mom, who was a supposed witch. I nearly broke poor Ollie's bitchip trying to free him. Then I got yelled at for calling his mom a witch. He's gotten me into more than enough trouble!

I could rant on for hours about all of the stupid things he's done to me and what I've done back; but I don't think you'd want to be reading this thing for days – would you? No. I didn't even know where I was walking to, as long as I got away from my brother then I'd be happy.

As I lost myself in my thoughts I soon found myself... well… lost. Good job Maddie! Lose yourself in your own freakin neighborhood, why dontcha? Intelligence surrounds me.

I looked around me and nothing looked familiar at all. Well I guess this would be a good time to start making some friends before I make enemies. With a heavy sigh I walked back the way I _thought_ I came from and ended up more confused than ever. So I did the most logical thing I could think of. I ran around in circles screaming my head off.

"I want my mommy!" I cried out after about half an hour of another one of my great performances. A few passing people even threw me change. Hey, at least I made some money out of this. Not like I really needed it though. The sun began setting sooner than I suspected it would and I found myself engulfed in nothing but the lights from the streets.

I plopped myself on a nearby bench with a heavy sigh and looked up at the now dark sky, filled with nighttime clouds. Would anyone even notice I was gone? Would they care? Of course not. They didn't want me around – they said so themselves. I might as well become a professional hobo; I already got myself a good head start. All I needed to do was learn how to play the harmonica and I'd be set for life! Oh what was I thinking? I was royalty; I didn't belong in the streets. But then again, I didn't belong with royalty either.

A rested my head on the back of the bench as I remember this morning. _"But there is something wrong with having my little sister joining us." "I'm not having a girl follow us like a lost puppy."_ That's exactly how I felt right now. Like a lost little puppy without a real home. As I thought of home I felt something tickling my nose – it was a drop of water. I held out my palm and look up again. Lightning and thunder struck, and almost instantly, rain began pouring down.

I whined quietly as I buried my head in my hands. My life sucked. Why is that shit only happened to me? Well, that's not true but it sure as Hell felt like it. Stupid Robert and Johnny are probably at home laughing up a storm at me and my misery. They sucked too. I just wanted to melt in the stupid rain and go away. I'd rather be at home locked in my room, blasting my music, and chatting with my pen pal from Australia, then being out here in the cold rain.

I hated everything right now. Robert was stupid, Johnny was stupid, the rain was stupid, the stupid bench was stupid, and I was stupid too. Everything was stupid!

"Um, excuse me," a voice said next to me. The sudden action startled me and I jumped a little. After realizing that nothing was going to happen I turned to the figure. For some weird reason he was covered by a brown cloak.

"Yes?" I asked wondering what he wanted with me.

"I couldn't help but notice you were a bit lost," he stated.

"I'm not lost," I denied, folding my arms with a pout.

"Oh really? Is that why you spent the last few hours screaming that you were lost?" he asked with an eerie laugh as I paused at his statement.

"I'm not lost," I repeated, "I just don't know where I am."

"Hm, perhaps I may be able to help you?"

"Why?"

"I don't know really. But I couldn't very well live with myself knowing that a little girl was lost in the rain," he replied with his face still hidden.

"Hey!" I retorted, "I'm not little! I'm just height deprived."

He laughed at my comment. I'm glad someone found it funny. Robert always said it was the most 'uncouth' statement he'd ever heard. Psh, screw him.

"So, do you want me to help you get back home?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't really want to go home back to Robert, looking like a freakin hobo off the streets. But I didn't want to _become _a freakin hobo off the streets. So I agreed.

"Alright," he started, "Where do you live?"

"On Red Wine Lane," I answered. You didn't think I'd be stupid as not to remember my address, did you? Okay… don't answer that.

"Aright, that's easy enough," he said as a smile appeared from under the hood, "It's not too far from here actually."

And he was right. It was only about a quarter of a mile down from where I lived. Heh heh, oopsie.

We stopped at the corner of my street and I looked up to the mysterious figure with a grin.

"Thanks a lot," I said kindly.

"No problem. It's not like it was a big deal," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, but could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

"Sanquinex," he said simply.

"Hm… sounds familiar," I thought out loud, "Maybe it's some actor's name or something."

He laughed once more. I guess he thought I was pretty funny. Oh wow! That was new! Ha ha. Oh right, the story.

"So, do you think I'd be able to see you again?" I asked. This guy seemed pretty nice, I wanted to get to know him and maybe actually make a friend. He paused for a moment and thought it over, like I just asked some winning question from "Who Wants to be a Millionaire".

"I guess we could meet sometime tomorrow," he said still in thought.

I smiled even more. Maybe I actually had made a friend! Whoa! Kick ass! "Where?" I asked quickly; I didn't want him to change his mind.

"Here, let me write it down somewhere." I searched my pockets hastily. I was actually excited for once. I pulled out an old receipt from the mall and one of the smallest pencils you could ever see, but it was a pencil none the less – from private tutorials actually.

I handed the items to him and he stared at the pencil like it had an eyeball growing out from it. I just shrugged with a nervous smile as he shook his head and began writing on the slip of paper. Ha ha, I love wordless conversations. He handed the paper and 'pencil' back to me as I thanked him and slipped them back in my pocket. With that I waved and ran to my lovely, warm, dry home.

As I opened the large wooden door, a gust of warm air surrounded my body. I slipped a strand of my soaked hair behind my ear as I walked into the foyer, only to be greeted by a lovely noise.

"MADISON ANN JURGEN!" a voice screeched throughout the halls. And here he comes. "Where the Hell were you!" Robert asked grabbing my shoulders and shaking me as his friends watched in surprise.

"Fuck off Robert!" I shouted pushing him away, "Not like you'd care anyways!" That little comment made a few eyes widen.

"What are you talking about! I've been worried sick about where you were!"

"Why - because you didn't want Mom getting mad at you for losing the kid you were supposed to be watching?" I asked with a death glare.

"No! Because you could have been murdered out there!"

"Oh shut up! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! We live in the richest neighborhood money could buy! I doubt there're a bunch of freaks trying to kill little girls."

"Maddie!-"

"Save it!" I shouted furiously, "Why don't you go play with your little buddies there? I don't think they'd want to be left out."

With that I stormed up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room. Making sure to slam the door hard so he could hear it loud and clear.

I grabbed the remote and turned my radio on to full blast. I flopped on my denim bed and dropped my head on my soft, cotton pillow. Staring out the window, I stared at the rain drops as they fell to the earth. Even thought rain made me feel gloomy, it was beautiful at the same time.

I forgot about how mad I was at him. But right when his fat mouth opened, I remembered. He made me so mad. I didn't want to yell like that – especially in front of guests, but I couldn't help it. He just–arg! I wanted to go hang out with Sanguinex again. At least he didn't make me want to rip my head off. Too bad I had to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**EAMR:** Once again, sorry for taking so long. I hope you liked it. And maybe this time I'll get more reviews. Ahem... But until then, I'll get started on chapter three! 


	3. Anyone Home?

**EAMR:** I'm sorry this took so long. My enriched English teacher has been making us write page after page about the Holocaust everyday! It's such a depressing subject. Anyways, I'd like to thank my three reviewers!

**Winter-Rae, JusticeDream, and hotredhead! You guys are the bomb-diggity!**

* * *

I sleepily sat up, rubbing my silver eyes with a huge yawn. What? I like to sleep. I looked out my window and my eyes widened to a size of dinner plates. It was like freakin ten-o-clock! That's pretty late for me. Where the Hell was my alarm! Oh wait... that's right. I threw it out my window. Heh heh. Ahem, anyways.

I threw the covers off and ran into my bathroom. I did all of the mornings things in high speed. I untangled my hair with my brush, straightened it, and just left it down. There wasn't enough time to get too prettied up.

I ran to my closet and threw open the doors. I slipped on a pair of beige jeans and my faded Rolling Stones t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, along with my classic Converse and of course my matching beige shoulder bag. Don't ask why I carry that thing around – I don't really know either. And I had all sorts of different styles in my closet – punk, preppy, ghetto, tomboy, skater... _ballerina_. It was a long time ago, okay? Anyways.

While trying frantically to tie my shoes, I realized how hard Converses were to put on. I ran down the hallway and nearly fell down the stairway. I just tripped, I didn't actually fall. And besides, who puts a rug on the stairs anyways? Psh.

I hurried in the kitchen, where Gustav already had a breakfast set out for me.

"Good morning Maddie," he said to me with a smile.

"Hey Gustav," I answered, "Sorry, but I'm a hurry today so I'll have to take some of this to-go."

"I heard you running around upstairs," he laughed and held out a tied napkin, "I sort of figured you would have been late for something."

"Gustav, you really are amazing," I said grabbing the bag and thanking him with a grin as I headed towards the door.

"Oh don't worry Maddie," he said with a smile and a wave, "I know."

Closing the double doors behind me I hurried down our freakishly long driveway. You don't know how much weight you could lose running up and down that stupid thing. That's why I'm a good runner. Heh heh. Oh right.

I grabbed the muffin from the napkin Gustav gave me and didn't really pay attention to where I was going. So I obviously ran into something. Today was really turning out to be my day. And what was worse is _what_ I ran into.

"Uh oh," I whispered quietly as Johnny glared down at me. I told you I was short!

I waited for him to tell me to 'watch it' or something rude but he just turned around angrily and faced my brother and his little group.

Why the Hell was Johnny mad at _me_? Just because I ran into him? God, what a grouch.

"Sorry," I said quietly, backing around them, but I stopped and faced Robert who was ignoring me too.

"Hey Robert?" I asked, but still no response, "I'm sorry."

That got his attention, good thing too, caus' I admit, it took guts for me to do that. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I was sorry," I sighed, looking at the ground, "I shouldn't have yelled at you for being worried, especially in front of all your friends."

"Fine," he said turning back around. Well that didn't sound very convincing.

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed turning him back around by the shoulder as he rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry okay! Really, really, really sorry! Sorry times infinity!"

"Okay, okay. I get it," he said pushing my hands off his shoulders, "And I'll accept."

"Great! Oh and sorry for calling you and Johnny dickholes," I said as I began running down the street, "Even if it's true!"

I laughed as I heard him and Johnny yell something colorful at me, but I didn't care. After telling Robert that, it made me feel so much better. I slipped out the slip of paper from my bag, and read it carefully. I knew where this street was. Surprisingly.

I turned a few corners, and passed a buttload of mansions on my way, too. Then I found myself standing outside of a park. I re-read the piece of paper and double-checked it. But this was it. I looked on the back and there was more written.

_Go past the gates and north through the forest behind the swings._

Were these directions or treasure hunt instructions? With a shrug I did as the paper said. I passed through the park gates and headed to the forest behind the swings. Exactly as the instructions stated. Only problem was that I had to figure out which way north was.

I remember back to the Little Bee Scouts my mom forced me and Robert to join when were little. They told us that if you look on the bark of the tree and you find moss growing, that which ever direction it was growing on, was north.

Checking behind the tree bark I found the moss and laughed at myself. Robert and I had always dreaded the Little Bee Scouts, I never thought it would come in handy, but I guess I was wrong.

I hummed a random tune as I walked through the forest. I like my music. After what seemed to be only about a few minutes, I found myself in front of a large gate. I looked for a doorbell or intercom, but there wasn't anything. Checking the gates, I found that they were locked. I looked through them and saw a large mansion which seemed to be empty.

What if was just a trick? Maybe he just wanted me to waste my time looking for something that wasn't even there in the first place. I dropped my shoulders after the realization. Just another jerk in the world.

I kicked the metal gates angrily. And here I was thinking he actually wanted to be _my_ friend. Hah, what a joke! No one can seem to stand me anymore! I turned from the empty mansion and headed back from where I came, but stopped after hearing footsteps behind me. I snapped around and looked for what made the noise but saw nothing.

Okay, now I was freaking out. I keep hearing someone, but no one's here. What if it was like a ghost or something? Jesus! I don't wanna die! With a high pitched peep, I turned back around and ran for the park.

I'm chicken-shit, I know. But I get freaked out by things I can't see, especially when I'm by myself. As I ran, I kept one thing on my mind; don't trip! In almost all of the horror movies you see, some girl is running away from something, and they go all retarded on you and fall. Then they just sit there with their arms up while either screaming or breathing really hard. I just wanna kill stupid people like that. You'd think they'd watch where they're going when they're running away from something that's about to kill them. But anyways.

Yeah, so like I was saying, I ran. And I then found out that I didn't walk for only five minutes. And this is the part where I nearly die of a heart attack. Some freaky dude in a cloak popped up out of nowhere in front of me with these creepy-looking glowing blue eyes and he looked just like a werewolf! I stopped and stood there like the retarded girls in the movie until I finally realized what just happened. That's also when I found out how loud I was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Being scared shitless, I ran the opposite direction almost falling over every freakin thing in my path while screaming something about a freaky werewolf dude and how he was going to kill me. That is until I ran into something... again. I looked up, almost not wanting to know _what_ I ran into. But I did it anyways and I wish I hadn't too. I was face-to-face with a Goddamn mummy! What the Hell was this place anyways! It was like day of the living freak show!

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mum-mum-mummy!" I stuttered. What the fuck was going on! This was worse than being sent to a deserted place! I was gonna die! The werewolf dude and some other zombie guy surrounded me and I was getting ready to shit myself.

"Who are you, and how did you find this place?" the werewolf dude asked with a growl.

"I-I-I" That seemed to be the only letter I could say.

"Who sent you?" the mummy questioned while glaring with more freaky glowing eyes.

"I-I-I"

"What are you doing here?" the zombie spoke.

"I-I-I"

"Can you say anything besides 'I'?" the mummy asked with a slightly puzzled expression.

"I-I want my mommy!" I exclaimed almost breaking down in tears.

"She's no spy," the werewolf hissed, "She's just a stupid little girl."

"Hey!" I yelled, pointing at him angrily. I guess that broke my fear, "I'm not little! Just height deprived!"

That's when a familiar laugh echoed through the woody area.

"I remember that comment."

Oh thank you Lord! I thought I was gonna die! Ha! I'm sure Sanguinex will show these creeps. Heh heh, yeah, he'll kick their asses!

"You know her?" the zombie asked.

"You know them?" I asked with the same expression.

"Yes, and yes. I told her to come here," he answered with a smile as he appeared in the light.

"Holy shit! You're a vampire!" I shouted covering my eyes. I don't know why I did that, it's a reaction of some sort.

"Why yes, I am," he said with a laugh.

"She knows you but she never knew you were a vampire?" all the others asked simultaneously.

"It was dark okay? Plus, he had a hood!" I exclaimed peeking through my fingers. These guys weren't gonna kill me. I mean, Sanguinex was a vampire wasn't he? And he never, you know, bit my neck. Or did he? Just to make sure I felt my neck for any bite marks but nothing was there.

"Ha ha, I won't bite," Sanguinex laughed. I guess he kinda figured out what I was trying to check.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," I started, "You guys are a group of a vampire, a mummy, a werewolf, and a zombie?"

"You got it," the werewolf laughed.

"Oh how rude of me; I failed to introduce you to them. These are my friends Cenotaph and Zomb, and of course my younger brother Lupinex," he said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile. I think I could really get to like these guys. "The name's Maddie."

"Well, why are we all just standing here? Let's go inside and perhaps have a nice cup of tea?"

"Good idea Sanguinex; and perhaps we could get to know our new friend," Cenotaph said with a smile.

"Friend?" I repeated as my face brightened up, "Really! Ya mean it?"

The small group laughed. "Of course," Zomb answered.

I followed my new friends into the locked mansion that seemed to be deserted with an enormous grin plastered on my face. I couldn't believe this! I made, not just one, but **three** new friends today! It's a good this I got lost yesterday or I just might be at home begging Robert to watch him practice.

We all sat around a large table, a bit smaller than the one at home but it was still pretty big, each one of us with a porcelain glass of hot tea. It wasn't as good as Gustav made it, but with friends it tasted a bit better. If that makes any sense to anyone out there.

"Sanguinex, I have a question," I started as I set my half-filled cup down and he looked up at the sound of his name, "How could you be out in the sun if you're a vampire?"

"Dear child, that's just fables," he replied with a laugh along with the others.

"Really? That's pretty cool," I said with a smile, "And I guess the same goes for you too Lupinex?"

"Exactly," he answered with a nod.

I don't know why I was so scared by these people. They were freakin awesome! Some of the coolest people I've ever met.

"So, how did you meet our team leader Maddie?" Zomb asked.

"Team leader? Are you guys in a gang or something? Caus' my mom doesn't let me hang out with gang members," I stated giving him 'the eye'.

"Of course not!" Cenotaph laughed, "We're talking about our beyblading team."

"Oh, then that's not bad," I said, still smiling. I just couldn't help it. "Yeah, my older brother beyblades, but I'm not that good at it," I stated, running the tip of my index finger around the edge of the tea cup.

"Anyone can be good at beyblading," Zomb stated, "All you have to do is train."

"If you want, we could maybe train you," Cenotaph added.

I thought it over for a moment. It would be nice to maybe be noticed by Dad for once, for being the best at something. And I'd love to see the look on Robert's face if I ever defeated him in a battle. And even if I couldn't beat him, it'd still be a fun thing to learn. Besides, not like it's gonna hurt anyone, right?

"Alright, I'll do it! I have a beyblade my father gave me when I was younger to try and inspire me to blade but I never really used it much, but I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Perfect," Sanguinex exclaimed as he and the others smiled, "We'll start your training tomorrow. But until then, let's just get to know each other, shall we?"

"Good idea."

Today was awesome! I now have **four** friends, which is one **more** than Robert has. Heh heh, not to mention I was going to finally learn how to beyblades. And maybe if I did that, then I could perhaps _join _Robert in his training with the others instead of begging to watch. And if that wasn't good enough, then I wasn't at war with Robert _or _Johnny right now. Everything was _perfect_.

* * *

**EAMR:** Hehheh, looks like Robert's got himself a bit of competition. Sucks for him. Well, I hope I can get the next chapter up sooner! I'm swamped this weekend though. I'm going to a concert tomorrow and then on Satuday I'm going to Six Flags with my friends. Not like anyone really cares, but hey! That's okay! Ha ha. Well, it's like eleven p.m. and a school night so I'm screwed. Ah well. I'm gonna get to bed now! Later! 


	4. Lost and Found

**EAMR:** A huge thanks to my **five** reviewers! That's a whole _two_ more than the last chapter. Awesome. Here's the next chapter. I had a major writer's block so it took awhile to get it.

* * *

By the time me and the boys were finished talking, it was already dark out. Lupinex volunteered to help me home so I didn't get lost in the forest. So now I was walking through a forest with a werewolf - pretty wicked if you ask me.

"So, how do you and your older brother get along?" I asked Lupinex of curiosity. I wanted to find out if it was just me and Robert who fought 24-7 or if every other sibling did the same.

"We have out differences and sometimes we get on each others nerves, but all-in-all, we're a pretty close family," he answered as the park starting coming into view, "Why?"

"No real reason - just wondering."

"Is it because of your brother?"

"A little, yeah," I shrugged.

"Well... how do you two get along?"

"One word; fight," I said holding up my index finger as he laughed.

"You're exaggerating."

"Well, sometimes we can talk without any harsh words, but he doesn't really like having me around much."

"You should maybe try talking to him," Lupinex suggested as we entered the park, "That's what me and Sanguinex do if we ever get in arguments."

I thought for a moment.

"Eh... I guess I could try it out... but if it doesn't work then its right back to yelling," I stated.

He laughed and stopped walking.

"I think this is far enough," he claimed, "Or do I need to walk you all the way to your house?"

"Nah I got it, thanks though," I smiled.

"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow. And remember; don't tell anyone about us or where we are, okay?"

I replied with a nod.

"Oh, and when ever you come by, here's a key to get past the gate."

I took the old-fashioned key, we said our good-byes, and I headed home. It was a _whole_ lot later than I wanted it to be, and I was almost positive Robert was gonna be mad at me. But I could just do what Lupinex told me and totally suck up to him. Wait... that's not what he said, was it? Ah well, that'll work as well as whatever he told me to do.

After dragging myself up the driveway, I creaked open the door and a stream of light fell into the foyer. Peering down the halls, I checked for any sign of life and found nothing. I opened the door more and slipped inside quietly. Closing the door silently, I smiled to myself for a job well-done. I turned around and of course I ran into something... again. Looking up, I saw an un-needed face.

"He-hey Robert," I said with a nervous laugh as I held my hands behind my back - looking like the cat that just swallowed the canary.

"What did you do this time?" he asked folding his arms as I gave him a puzzled expression.

"You mean you're not mad at me for being home late?"

"No, not really," he stated as he gave me the same look back. Whoa, that's weird. Maybe he turned over a new beef… or something along the lines of that.

"Oh... well then... never mind." With that I walked up the stairs trying to figure out what the Hell was going on. Robert wasn't being himself. He was acting... kinda cool. I liked this version of him. I think I'll call him Robert 2.0. He's stronger, faster, and nicer! Ha ha, just kidding, except for the last part.

I took the same path to my bedroom; up the stairs and down the freakishly long hallway - passing buttloads of armor and weapons. Our home is so safe, I know.

I closed the door behind me and immediately went to my closet. I dragged a chair to the edge of it and stood on top of it while peering across the top of my closet in search of "the box". It's a very secretive box that no one else can ever know about.

I tossed a few stuffed animals out of the way, and after about ten minutes I finally found "the box". With a laugh of accomplishment, I hopped down from the chair with "the box" in my arms. Not a smart move. I ended up tripping, like always, so "the box" flew in the air along with me. With a scream I landed on the floor with my ass in the air as "the box" came down and hit me on the top of my head. I guess I was a little clumsy.

I groaned as I sat up while rubbing the bump that was forming on my head. Gravity always brings me down, but at least I got "the box", right? Right.

I ignored the bump, and with an evil laugh I carried "the box" to my bed; this is when the theme music comes in. You know, like all the evil guys have. Kinda like this, dun na na na, dun na na na, dun! Something like that. Yeah, so the smoke poured in and the lights dimmed down low as I lifted "the box lid"... okay, so none of that really happened. But wouldn't it be totally awesome if it did?

But I _did _take "the box" to my bed and opened it. And the smoke was actually just dust... but that's just going to be between me and you. I poured the special contains of "the box" on my bed.

Alright, you know what? I'm interrupting this right now. I'm making this _way _too dramatic. "The box" is just a stupid shoebox filled with crap I never use. Jeez, I can be so dramatic sometimes. Anyways, let's go back now, shall we?

So here I was with all this crap scattered all over my bed.

"Oh where, oh where did my little blade go? Oh where, oh where could it be?" I sang as I tossed some of it behind me, "With its points so sharp and its end so... end-ie, oh where, oh where could it be?"

Okay, okay, I admit I really suck at making up lyrics. But it was a short notice.

After a short while from my genius song, I finally found it – my old beyblade that I never, and I mean _never_ use. Daddy gave it to me; hoping that I would become as enthusiastic about it as Robert did, and become famous like him, too. I was always the shrimp of the litter.

Not like anyone really cares about what my blade looks like, but I'll tell you anyways. It's just like my brothers, but instead of it being light blue and silver, its light purple and silver. I just like the color purple, that's all... really.

Yeah, since it'd been such a long time since I last touched the thing, it was covered in dust and a few cobwebs; kinda gross really. But at least I found it, right? Yeah, so after taking it apart, cleaning it, and blah blah blah, I set it on my dresser.

Lying on my bed, I couldn't help but gaze at it. What did people around here find so interesting about a little spinning top? I never understood, but what can you do? If my friends liked it, I'd just have to learn to like it, too.

Before I knew it, I was already asleep.

Then the alarm my mom bought for me woke me up. So when I opened my eyes the sun blinded me, making me fall out of my bed – like the genius I am. With a groan, I picked myself of the floor. What was wrong with me and waking up? I mean seriously.

I looked down and noticed that I fell asleep in my cloths. I'd been doing that a lot lately. So then I turned into some super hero and did all my morning things; shower, brush teeth, fix hair, and so on and so forth.

I slipped on a pair of baggy, black pants, a red and white tank top, and a pair of white Nikes; seeing as I was probably going to be doing some moving around with the training.

My hair was braided down to my upper back, since I had some time this morning. I nearly forgot my beyblade but grabbed it at the last minute. Today was probably going to be a long and painful one. With that thought I took a deep breath and headed in the hall and down the stairs. And this time I didn't fall down the stairs! Yay me!

It may have been a _small_ accomplishment, but it was an accomplishment nonetheless. Wow, that's two big words in a row! I'm skilled. Ha ha. Right.

Downstairs Gustav had breakfast set out, as always. The only different thing was that Robert was there, too. He never eats breakfast with me. He never really eats breakfast.

"Hey Maddie," he said blankly, keeping focus on a book he was reading while eating.

"Uh... hey Robert," I answered, staring confusingly. What was going on with him lately? I walked up to him and looked closer.

He looked up and stared back. "What are you doing?"

"Something's wrong with you," I replied, "Are you sick?"

"No I'm not sick," he snapped. I didn't trust his judgment. So I checked his forehead.

"I told you I'm not sick!"

I backed off a bit. "Well then why are you acting weird?"

"How am I acting weird?" He didn't quite get it, obviously.

"You're not grumpy, you're eating breakfast, and... what did you do with my brother?"

He sighed heavily and shut his book, placing it on the table.

"Look," he started, "After I yelled at you a few days back, Oliver and Enrique finally showed me my mistakes. I never realized how you felt about being around me and the others. And for that I'm sorry."

A smile easily made its way to my lips. I couldn't help but hug my big brother. That's probably the first time Robert's ever said anything nice like that. For once I felt like I wasn't the baby of the family.

Robert and I ate breakfast together and shared cheesy jokes. We talked about simple things that siblings should have already known about each other, like their favorite food and colors. We actually had a lot more in common than I first thought. Like the fact that Robert liked oranges as much as I did. Who knew?

After breakfast I got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" _And remember; don't tell anyone about us or where we are, okay?_ Oh man, I had to some quick thinking here.

"I'm going to the park." It was the truth... partially.

"Is that your beyblade?"

"Uh, yeah. I was going to go and see if I could train myself." Oh I should get a Grammy for this act.

"Do you want to practice with me and the others today?"

Oh no! This was the freakin' deal of the century! But I promised the others I would train with them. I can't turn my backs on them. They'll hate me!

"Sorry Robert, I have other plans. But maybe tomorrow?" Man; that was hard to say. And by the look on Robert's face it was surprising, too.

"Uh... okay?" Yeah, he was confused.

"Sorry bro," I apologized as I started towards the door.

I walked down the driveway, to the park, through to forest, and to Sanguinex's house. I opened the gate with the old key and slipped onto the property. Ringing the doorbell, I couldn't lie, I was pretty excited.

Cenotaph opened the door with a smile and let me in.

"You ready?" he asked as I followed him to God-knows-where.

"Are you kidding? I was born ready," I smiled as I gripped my blade.

We stopped at an old wooden door with stained, gold decorations. It was eerie but beautiful at the same time. He opened the door and revealed a huge room with all sorts of equipment that I probably couldn't pronounce. But I'll tell you this much, it's a whole lot better than Roberts.

"Hello Maddie, glad you made it," Lupinex said smiling as he and the others entered the room.

"Hey guys. I'm ready to train whenever you guys are," I stated.

"Well at least you're excited about this," Zomb spoke.

"You bet," I smiled.

"Okay then," Sanguinex started, "Let's start, shall we?"

So for the next... three hours I learned the basics; the parts of the beyblade, how to hold a beyblade, how to launch it, this and that, and blah blah blah. 'Basics' is just code for COMPLETELY BORING SHIT! And that's exactly what it was.

But I did find out a few things, like the fact that my arms were freakin' weak. I could barely get the stupid blade off the ripcord. It sucked. And they said before I could start any _real_ training, I'd have to make my upper body strength increase.

Okay, I could do that. A few push-ups here and there, but no; not with these guys. To them a 'few' must have meant a 'few _hundred_', because by the time I finished I probably did twenty-hundred!

Alright, that's _slightly_ exaggerating but it sure felt like it. I was more of a running person. I don't _do_ push-ups; but I guess I do now. Jesus.

"Come on Maddie, you've only done twenty-eight," Sanguinex claimed as he and the others stood around me as I tortured myself.

"What kind of numbers are you counting by?" I asked struggling to get the words out correctly, as my arms caved in and I fell to the ground with a thud as I tried regaining my breath.

"When you fall it doesn't count," Cenotaph stated as I groaned.

"Oh come on!" I said with a whine, "That was like over half of them!"

"It doesn't count," Zomb repeated as I cursed under my breath and banged my forehead on the ground.

"Maybe we should take a break," Lupinex said laughing. He was laughing the whole time! God dang.

"What with this 'we' stuff?" I asked lazily as I picked myself of the ground, trying not to use my throbbing arms.

Lesson of the day: Beyblading's harder than it looks.

* * *

**_My Reviewers and All Their Wonderful Glory:_**

**Lady Vincent:** That makes me so happy! It really does! Thank you a million times! I can't even say how nice that is to me! I like my stories to be original, and so far I haven't seen anyone with a story like mine. Why? Because my story kicks ass! Ha ha! That's right! And tell your friend thank you a million times for me, too!

**Kereea:** Yes, the Dark Bladers are pretty sweet. Ha ha.

**JusticeDream:** It's okay if you're pissed from missing your show. It happens. And trust me, at least one of them is screwed from all of this.

**Winter-Rae:** Woo-hoo! We've got ourselves a Maddie fan! I like her, too. She's actually like me. Caus' I don't really know other people that well. So it's like someone's a fan of me. That's wicked awesome! Oh and this is after the Dark Bladers and Majestics battled first but before they met the Bladebreakers. Sorry, I forgot mention that.

**Naioka1992:** Thank you for the complement! And it's cool to make friends with evil people. It makes life interesting. It's wonderful!


End file.
